<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scent of a Captain by DameRuth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790969">Scent of a Captain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameRuth/pseuds/DameRuth'>DameRuth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flowers [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameRuth/pseuds/DameRuth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor elaborates on his views about humans and console sex;  PWP-ish fluff.</p><p>[Continuing the Teaspoon imports, originally posted 2008.11.01.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flowers [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/14017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scent of a Captain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written quickly for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/wintercompanion/">Winter Companions</a> <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/wintercompanion/tag/challenge:+senses">"Senses"</a> challenge, to get the bunny under control.  (Bad bunny.  Bad, bad bunny.  Here, have a fic, now go away!)  Takes place before "Untouched by Frost"," FWIW.</p><hr/>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Have I ever mentioned that you're a terrible tease, biochemically speaking?" the Doctor whispered in Jack's ear.    His voice was low and velvety, full of dark promise.  It was enough to send shivers down Jack's spine, all the more so because it was completely unexpected. </p><p>
  <span>
    <span>He'd been killing time at the console, idly checking out the slight modifications to the controls the Doctor had made since their last side trip together, waiting for the Time Lord to change into a suit that wasn't ripped up and covered with Yarvak slime.  It had been a messy escapade, and the Doctor had caught the worst of it . . . though if damage to clothing and dignity was as bad as it got, Jack wasn't about to complain.  The Doctor hadn't either, though he'd had the huffy air of an embarrassed cat all the way back to the TARDIS.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Jack tried to stifle the shiver of response crawling down his spine.  Years of unpleasant experience had made him very protective of his back, and he hated surprises from that direction.  The combination of suppressed defensive reflex and gut reaction to the raw sex in the Doctor's voice sent an icy-hot jolt of adrenaline through Jack's system.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>"Have I ever mentioned that one of these days you're going to sneak up on me like that and I <em>won't</em> be able to keep from reacting badly?" Jack said, aiming for a tone of irritation and mostly succeeding.  "Why do you keep doing that, anyway?"</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The Doctor chuckled, and slipped his arms around Jack's waist, pressing the length of his body against him.  Cool breath brushed the back of Jack's neck, just above his collar, in a puff of inhale-exhale.  Jack closed his eyes and swallowed, not trusting his voice any further.  He didn't think he'd be able to manage much above a strangled squeak, and even if he wasn't as prickly about it as the Doctor, he had his own dignity.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>"Well, at first it was just for fun, and practice," the Doctor admitted, his breath tickling the fine hair of Jack's neck.  His tone was almost conversational.  "But when I started developing the ability to appreciate your scent on an entirely new level . . ."</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>"Your kink," Jack supplied, recovered enough to sound convincingly flirtatious.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>"Yes, my kink," the Doctor agreed, sounding amused.  "Anyway, I found there were all kinds of intriguing chemical modifiers -- adrenaline being one of them."  Another deep inhale-exhale, with a hint of appreciative rumble -- followed by a feather-light kiss to the tight, sensitized skin of Jack's neck.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The sensation went straight to Jack's crotch, and not even matters of dignity could keep him from groaning.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>"It's really quite fascinating, seeing what sorts of stimuli create what sorts of biochemical changes," the Doctor continued, one hand sliding up towards Jack's chest, the other slipping . . . down.  Jack gasped, and the Doctor inhaled deeply.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>"Aaaahhh, " he breathed in appreciation.  "Human chemistry is wasted on other humans.  All those pheromones you aren't even consciously aware of, all those complex signals, telling the world so much about yourself, so many secrets out in the open.  Even in your time, you really have no clue.  You can modify a few of the more blatant messages, but all the rest still passes you by . . ."</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Jack had his hands flat on the console, using his locked elbows to keep upright.  Even through a full complement of clothing, the Doctor's touch was incredibly effective.  He'd set to learning Jack's body with a will, until he knew its triggers nearly as well as he knew the TARDIS's controls.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>"We manage," Jack said, keeping his tone steady through a sheer act of will.  The Doctor's own scent -- honey, with that faint organic-vinegar tang -- was becoming noticeably stronger, even to Jack's inadequate senses.  Jack was sensitized enough to find it deeply appealing, but he wondered what he was missing, what the Doctor was saying to him that he'd never "hear" with mere human senses.  On the heels of that came the realization that he was very likely on the receiving end of a chemical mating dance, the Doctor's body reacting to him in turn, as if they were members of the same species.  He had the fleeting sense he should be flattered, but then the Doctor's nimble fingers tweaked open a button on his shirt and slipped inside, cool and teasing against the thin fabric of Jack's t-shirt, and the train of thought evaporated completely.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>"Oh, you certainly do -- with better than half the galaxy and beyond," the Doctor said.  He paused to run the very tip of his tongue along the rim of Jack's ear, tickling the sensitive lobe generously on the way.  "Who could catch a whiff of you lot and <em>not</em> be interested?"</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>"You, once upon a time," Jack managed to shoot back, speaking quickly to get the words out.  "And if you <em>really</em> want me to grab you and have you up against the console, just keep going.  Otherwise . . ."</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The Doctor's hands stopped moving immediately.  "Up against the <em>console</em>?"  he repeated in an incredulous tone, voice pitched nearly a third higher in surprise.  "Are you serious?"</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Jack took a deep breath.  "Never more so.  Can't you <em>smell</em> it on me?"  He was rather proud of the irony he managed to get into the last, even as his entire system was trembling with arousal.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>A moment of silence.  Then, "Oh.  <em>Oh.</em>  Yes.  Er . . ."  The Doctor let him go abruptly. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Jack leaned more heavily on his hands, breathing a sigh of mixed relief and disappointment.  His heart was still hammering but the loss of contact gave him a moment to regroup.  He hadn't been kidding.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>"Console sex would be a <em>terrible</em> idea," the Doctor was continuing, sounding appalled.  He was ruffling his hair one-handed in agitation.  "All those sensitive controls, right there -- we could end up <em>anywhere</em> . . .!"</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Jack turned around, rolling so his backside was braced against the edge of the console.  "You gotta admit it'd be an interesting way to pick a destination," he said between deep breaths.  "But I know where we're going next." </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>"What?  Where?" the Doctor frowned at him, the hand in his hair freezing in place as he tried to puzzle out Jack's meaning . . . then his eyes widened and darkened as he caught Jack's intention (via scent or some other sense) just before the human began to move.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>"Up against the railing," Jack said, advancing with an evil grin.<br/>
 </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span></span>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span></span>
</p><p><span class="u">Disclaimer:</span>  All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners.  The original characters and plot are the property of the author.  No money is being made from this work.  No copyright infringement is intended.<br/>
<br/>
This story archived at <a href="http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=26838">http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=26838</a></p><p>
  <span></span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>